Things are Forever Changing, A End to One Thing is
by I Love The Night
Summary: This is my first fanfic. This is a Twilight one. It's about Bella after Edward left along with who she will be paired with. Not sure who, that's up to you. Rating may change. I suck at summaries. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**Hi this is my first story. Well my first story I am writing on fanfiction and about Twilight. Now I have the idea and plot in my head and everything. I just hope everyone will enjoy this who is reading. Though I do have a question. Who should I pair Bella with. I really don't want to do a Bell x Edward story right now. I was thinking possibly Paul, Jasper, Emmett, or Jacob. I do welcome to any other ideas, even Edward because I might don't mind it's just that's the usual pairing. Anyone is an option though, but not the girls or Carlisle. Please tell me who you think she sshould be paired with in this story. Also please review and tell me what you think so far.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any other books in the series. Stephenie Meyer does.

**P.S: **Right now this is Bella's point of view. Though I might change point of views sometimes I will let you know. Again let me know who you would like for that too. Also interested in feed back and reviews.

Two years ago I was left alone, shattered. Two years ago, it felt like I lost my whole life in just a few seconds. Two years ago was my ending, but also a my new beginning. Two years ago, the day of my eighteenth birthday I was almost killed, again. The next day changed...everything. I was worse than broken, the way I was found, how I acted after will always haunt everyone, including myself. After that day I lost myself to the darkness, I gave in, scumbled into the never ending blackness. I lost everything it seemed and so I cut myself off. I was so caught up in the loneiness to realize that I never was alone. I will never forget that day, it will always haunt me but I do thank it. That single day made me into the women I am today. 

I never got over_ him. _The him who I am talking about was, is Edward Cullen. Atleast at first I never got over him. Months went by and I was the perfect girl, the parents want their daughters to be. Well except for the fact that I was a zombie. Yes I got the grades, did what I was told but I was empty. I was nothing but hollow, I lost my spirit. That changed after six months, the credit goes to not only Jacob but Sam as well. Mainly Sam though. Yes Jacob got me living some but Sam is the one who helped me out. First let me tell you how I know and who Sam is. 

Two years ago I was found by Sam, local head of the La Push werewolf pack. He is always there for me and it feels right, not in the love kind of way but just right. That what is happening is what fate decided, he told me we were family, I was his littler sister no matter what. I am, he is my older brother no matter what as well. That is the way I mean, plus he imprinted on Emily. I love that girl to death, such a sweetie. She is dear to me and like Sam I consider Emily family. No, not only because that is his soul mate but because it also feels right and one just can't help but to love that girl.

Jacob, well he is one of my best friends. He is the one who made the spark that started the fire that is who I am today. He wasn't a werewolf at first but after we hung out, his happiness made him change earlier. He grew distant and being the stubborn, that I am, I pushed. I found out what he was, all the pack thought I was going to yell and run away screaming bloody murder. They also thought I would have to be put in a mental hospital from it too. Exclud Sam from that though. My reactions well it surprised everyone. I fell on my ass and started laughing and in between gasped told them it made sense and no wonder they sometimes smelled like wet dog. 

I remember that day clearly, Paul passed out and now THAT was great. At first some were weary of me but only because of my history with Edward. That was fine with me but I also let them know it was in the past. Soon after one couldn't find me anywhere but there. They helped me get myself back, along with my true friends. Angela, aka Angie. I love that girl so much as well as Ben her boytoy. They are both amazing and great friends.

It is weird to me as I look back on those days, especially after he left. It still hurts but not as bad and I know I am not alone, that I have a family and real love. Not the love, romantic kind but the family kind. That is okay with me too. Since that day things have changed at first for the worst but after that six months, after the spark was started it got much better. I am myself again and much more, it's great. Though people understand and respect that I still can't say his name, that I don't like or want to talk about him, them. Not that I harbor any ill feelings, it's just I can't. Though two years have passed it's only been about a full year for me being like this. Though things have changed already I have a feeling they are going to be changing even more.

Sitting on the couch as I read the entry I wrote just last night scared me some. Made me wonder, made me remember. Shaking my head, eyes closed an exasperated sigh escaped my parted lips. "Grrrrr!" I said softly growling as I moved around trying to get comfy on the couch. "Wow she growls too never would have guessed that." Just as the voice spoke a head popped over me. I screamed and flipped off the couch landing face first on the floor. As I did Paul, Embry, Quil, and Jacob laughed loudly. Sam looked away chuckling and Seth just looked at me and smiled sorrily. God how I loved that boy. Getting up I tossed a pillow at everyone but Seth. Instead I walked over to him kissed his cheek and told him he could eat my..well our favorite ice cream I kepted in the freezer hidden.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I do not own anything! Again who should I pair Bella with? Paul, Jasper, who? I promise this will get better. Review please!

I heard growls coming from the guys and smiled evilily at them. "How the fuck does he rate? What about us!" I heard Paul's loud mouth response and a chorus of yeah's. "He rates because I like him best. That's why he gets the ice cream and why I am cooking for him. Go back to your own houses and eat you over grown dogs. Your more like pigs with the way you eat. Atleast Seth is the sweetheart. Not at all like any of yous, let's hope he stays like that. Would never want him to turn out like you guys. Oh god. Thank the heavens he already isn't. Your all especially Jacob and S...." I hear a low growl and I bit my lip. _'Oh shit i'm in trouble now...' _I thought as I turned I expected it to be someone else anyone but him. I would expect if from any one but him even Jacob but never Mr. Cool. "Hehehe...I love you?" I said with a smile but a chuckle joined the growl. Everyone else was staring wide-eyed.

"Hehehe...." With that I took off, before anyone could even blink I was out the door and running down the street screaming bloody murder. That's when I heard it. I heard the tear like sound and just knew I was in for it. _'Please God don't let me die. I am too young. Plus he loves me right... Oh go I am sooo dead.'_ Taking a deep breath I kicked it up a notch, going faster though it wouldn't probably do me any good. I heard was a wolfy chuckle and that seal my fate. Birds flew from the trees as I screamed. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU SAMMUEL!!!!! JUST YOU WAIT YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screaed and held onto the wolf form of my brother for dear life. He ran faster than what I was use to and not only that but he decided to be an acrobate anf do some tricks in the trees. All the while with having me on his back. We both knew that if he wasn't a werewolf and was human the grip I had on him would probably kill him. I held on tightly, for a normal human he would have died within the first five minutes.

The pack, Billy, Emily, and everyone else who was either a mate or knew abou the pack was out front of my house when we got back. I looked like hell, I knew it. I knew my hair was messy and that we both had twigs and leaves in our... my hair his fur. Billy looked at the two of us and coughed, hiding his laughter politely. Emily just smiled and shook her head. Seth, sweet sweet Seth was there arms open wide with the ice cream on the table and two spoons. The pack was on the ground laughing like a bunch of hyenas. My grip on Sam was so tight that my whole body was white basically, whiter than normal. When Seth finally realized that I couldn't get off by myself he walked over and pried me off of wolf Sam. He wrapped his arms around me, wrapping my arms tightly arund him I snuggled smiling. Grinning at them I stuck my tounge out. "Gosh Seth your the best. I am cooking you a fest that will feed a million wolves. Everyone else can go starve and die for all I care!" I said and glared at Sam.

"Oh Sammy boy don't worry. You may have won for now but I will get you, you overgrown mutt. Oh just wait and the rest of you as well." I said and fianlly unwrapped myself from Seth. Seth to me was like my son, my very big son. When Harry died, Sue soon followed. She died of a broken heart. Leah well Leah didn't really handle that well at all and ran. Billy was contacted a year ago and we found out she died. She was over in New York City and was in an accident. An 18 car pile up. Seth and I had grown close after Edward left. Not long after Charlie died while on duty. He went out to Seattle to help out and was shot. I stayed with him but after we spoke he let go. Renee and Phil were in a plane crash coming back from Hawaii after a game thing. I could relate and so we got along. Then he turned into a werewolf instead of being that little teenager he looked like an older brother. I took care of him and now he takes care of me when it comes to things like this.

Kicking everyone that was on the ground laughing I then tugged Seth into the house and locked the door. That is after I let Billy and Emily inside. Once I did, everything was locked up tight so the only was in was breaking in. Just like I promised I began cooking, by the time I was finished it was enough for the three of us and a pack of wolves. Which would be perfect for Seth. Everyone was sitting at the table talking when it started. "Ohhh you weren't joking Bells. Come on you know we love you. Come on let us in, it smells so good." Jacob whinned with the others. "Come on Bell, You know it was fun. Emily come on help out, you love me. I love you too, and you Bell your my little. Pleaseeeee" Sam whinned and by the sound of how everything was going they all had the puppy look on their faces but it wouldn't work. They sat outside for an hour while everyone finished. They had been down at the beach for a good hour and a half.

"Lunch was delicious, well ours were. I don't know about yours though." I said smugly as I laid on the blanket as the pack's shadows blocked the sun. "Wasn't it Seth?" I called out to him. "Hell yeah! This is the first time I can say this but I am not even hungry for a snack, she cooked enough for the three of them and then made me a feast! I would have been enough for all of us but since it was just me I am finally full for once! It was so good too!" Seth had a smile on his face as he thought about it. "Oh and the desert that we all made was orgasmic." I said before realizing it. My eyes flew open at the realzation and everyone looked at me. My face was buring with heat and color and they all had those goofy grins on their lips. I was absolutely mortified. "Go away!" I groaned rolling over putting my face in the pillow. "Aww sweet innocent little Bella got some pervert in her. I think I like this new Bella. How 'bout me and you go to my place." Paul said winking and I groaned again. "Bet I could make you moan instead of groan. That and make sure you wont be able to walk."

"Ha, please Paul in your dreams. You can hardly find it so what makes you think you could get me to moan. Making me not be able to walk? Ha! Full of yourself much. I am just shocked that you even have one.." I said smirking into the pillow, I felt someone sit on me and all the breath went from my lungs. "Get offf you big ooff I can't breath!" I gasped and felt his weight lighten. "Please I will have you begging for me, screaming my na....." "What will you have her doing Paul?" _Uh oh Paul is in trouble, Sam is here._ I thought to myself laughing inside. "Uhhh..." Was all I heard before feeling the weight taken off of me. Looking around no one was to be found but Seth who was now surfing. "Ha ha! That's what you get! Yeah!" I exclaimed smiling, rolling over eyes closed I enjoyed the sunlight warming me.


End file.
